1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectronic transmission module applied in an optoelectronic connector for data transmission, more particularly to an optoelectronic transmission module which can conduct data transmission through a single optoelectronic module.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
Due to significant increase of both communication demand and data transmission, the communication mode of using coaxial cable as the transmission medium has been inadequate and thus optical fiber is dominantly used as the transmission medium. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional optoelectronic connector 10 is shown to have a first circuit board 101 and a second circuit board 102 which respectively have a first optoelectronic module 1011 and a second optoelectronic module 1021. The first optoelectronic module 1011 and the second optoelectronic module 1021 are respectively connected with optical fiber lines (11, 11′), which can be single-core or multi-cores lines. Further, the first optoelectronic module 1011 and the second optoelectronic module 1021 are respectively formed with a first information transmission port 1012 and a second information transmission port 1022. The first circuit board 101 and the second circuit board 102 are assembled within a connector 103. Users can connect the optoelectronic connector 10 between corresponding information transmission equipments to conduct data transmission. As stated above, the first circuit board 101 and the second circuit board 102 of the optoelectronic connector 10 are respectively provided with the first optoelectronic module 1011 and the second optoelectronic module 1021 and have respective optical fiber lines (11, 11′) therein. The optoelectronic modules (1011, 1021) and the optical fiber lines (11, 11′) are key parts for data transmission and therefore share a dominant proportion of manufacturing cost. Thus, how to reduce the manufacturing cost effectively is one of the issues to be addressed.